Die knowing your life was my life's best part
by Kmononoke957
Summary: Fic of the future timeline. Follows through the eyes of Gohan and Trunks. Character death and potential tissue warning! Rated T to be safe.


**Hi everyone! Okay, so this is a fic about the Future timeline.**

 **So, this used to be a songfic, but a certain someone popped in and decided "Hey, this breaks guidelines!" and they put this fic onto the "Reportable Offense" community. And told me to delete the lyrics immediately. So I did.**

 **So as you probably guessed, I'm not good at summaries. Potential tissue warning...? Since the lyrics are deleted, this isn't really a songfic, so listen to song while you read! I recommend the "You" Warriors Map. Song name: You by Keaton Henson.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z**

* * *

The android arrived just months after his father died.

They were still mourning, but threats never keep you waiting. Gohan deeply regretted not being by his father's side before he died. His mentor, Piccolo said that there was no knowing until it was too late. But he still blamed himself.

The androids wasted no time ruining their planet, decimating town after town, city after city. Not only did they kill off cities, but also the Z fighters too.

Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were the first three to be taken out. Piccolo and Gohan had rushed over to the city when they felt their energies spike. But once they got there, it was too late. Yamcha, or what was left of him, was dumped on a street corner. They found Tien beaten almost beyond recognition, but they couldn't find Chiaotzu. Perhaps he self destructed like he did when fighting Nappa.

Soon after, Krillin tried his own against the androids, but he didn't prevail. This time, he wasn't in pieces. They held a funeral for the four of them, although it wasn't very public, just acknowledging their bravery.

Gohan blamed himself. He blamed himself for all their deaths. His dad, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin's death. He wept, and wept and wept, until he thought he had no tears left. He was the weakest, he knew that Vegeta thought this. Piccolo was the only one who could get through to him, soothing him with persuasive words.

Gohan was getting better, training to get stronger, training to kill the androids, training with Piccolo to avenge his fallen friends.

Until another incident happened.

Gohan had been reading at his home when he sensed it; Piccolo's energy spiking dangerously. He never powered up to his maximum when training, Gohan knew that he was being attacked. He could sense Vegeta's ki as well.

Gohan never flew faster than he did in his life, trying to reach his mentor in time to help. He felt Vegeta's ki vanish, and he tried to hold back his grief. It was too late for Vegeta. Gohan finally arrived, and he could see Piccolo in combat with a dark haired individual who he could only guess was one of the androids.

"Piccolo!" He shouted. He flew towards the two, and Piccolo looked his way, and his eyes widened in panic.

"Gohan, look out!" He yelled.

Gohan didn't have time to react before a boot shoved him in the face and hit him into the rubble.

Gohan saw stars and struggled to keep his eyes open. Blood trickled from a wound on his forehead. He went onto his hands and knees, trying to stand.

"Sleep tight kid." A blast came hurtling his way. Gohan couldn't move, he felt too weak.

At the last moment, seconds before he was hit, someone grabbed him and carried him off to the cover of the rubble. The blast disguised their escape. Gohan's mouth was covered, so he couldn't cry out in joy as he realized that the person carrying him was his mentor.

They took cover as the androids began their search. Gohan's arms were slick with a sticky liquid, violet blood he realized. He shook Piccolo's hand off his mouth and took a breath.

"Piccolo," Gohan hesitantly said. "Do you think we'll survive?" He knew there was no use asking this, but he wanted a true answer from someone he trusted. The androids began to blast the area, luckily not near them.

"Probably not." Piccolo gave Gohan an odd look. He winced and put a hand to his midsection. Gohan realized a gaping, bleeding hole in Piccolo's abdomen. Piccolo wouldn't be able to run, he'd be worn down by his injury, and Gohan was still too weak to fight the two on his own.

"Gohan, I just wanted to tell you this," Piccolo held Gohan by the shoulders. "You've been like a son to me, a true son, and a true fighter. I'm proud of you." He said. He sucked in a shaky breath and continued. "If we die here, die knowing that your life was my life's best part." He gave Gohan a grave smile and took his pupil into his arms, embracing him.

Gohan returned the rare gesture and buried his face into Piccolo's chest. They were going to die, at the hands of an enemy that they never expected. Gohan was going to leave his mother, his grandfather, alone. He was going to leave without saying goodbye.

Piccolo felt an emotion run through him, like his insides were being torn. "Gohan, I'm sorry."

Gohan didn't have a chance to question Piccolo as his mentor struck a pressure point at the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.

Piccolo held Gohan's limp body in his arms a little longer before gently setting him down in a hole he'd blasted. He set building remains (what could've been a wall at some point) over his pupil to conceal and protect him.

Piccolo stood up, looking at where he buried his friend. So many emotions were flooding him, what was _wrong_ with him? He wished that he didn't have to fight alone. He knew that he was going to die.

He knew what he needed to do. He was going to lead the androids away, far enough that Gohan would be completely safe. He _had_ to survive, Gohan was the last hope besides Trunks.

Piccolo turned around. His insides felt as if they were being pulled apart. What was this emotion? Grief? Heartache? He couldn't name it. All he knew was that it was painful. He knew that his time was coming to an end. He had finally raked up the courage to tell his student how he felt, so he would die without regrets. He was ready to face his fate.

" _Bye kid. See you on the other side."_

With that, the final member of the Z fighters flew off to face the monsters.

Gohan came to several hours later. He put a hand to his head, trying to settle the pounding headache that assaulted him. Then it hit him; the horrible, cold pit in his stomach. Something was wrong.

He couldn't feel Piccolo's ki.

Gohan shouted and yelled his mentor and father's name, yet there was no response. He searched for hours and hours, but he couldn't find Piccolo. He found the remains of Vegeta, whose face was still frozen in an expression of rage. Gohan sighed. It was going to be difficult telling Bulma.

Gohan suddenly spotted a trail of blood, purple blood. Feeling suddenly ill, he followed the trail, praying in disbelief that he had only been knocked unconscious.

Unfortunately, his prayers were wrong.

Gohan found him in a pool of his own blood. He went down and shook him again and again, trying to wake him up. But it was no use. He would never wake up.

Piccolo was dead.

His mentor, his teacher, his friend, his _father,_ was dead. Gohan couldn't and didn't even bother to stop the tears from falling.

" _It's my fault. If I was stronger, I could've helped him. Everyone is dead because of me."_

Gohan hugged his mentor's body close, and screamed to the sky. He let out his sorrow, his grief, and agony out. Then he felt something snap. His hair turned gold, and a yellow aura surrounded him. He had ascended into a super saiyan.

But it was too late.

His friend was dead.

 **Thirteen years later…**

"Hey Gohan?"

Twenty one year old Gohan looked at his student. "What is it Trunks?"

"Mom never really talks about my dad, could you tell me about him?" Trunks asked.

"Well," Gohan started. "He was the most stubborn, but one of the bravest warriors I knew. He'd always preen about being the "Prince of all Saiyans"."

"Huh." Trunks leaned back and looked up at the clouds. " _There might be a storm heading in."_ He thought.

"I think you're really close you know?" Gohan said suddenly. "You just need something to push you off the edge." Trunks knew what his teacher was talking about. Gohan had been trying to make him into a super saiyan since the incident of losing his arm.

"Well, you always tell me to use the pain of loss." Trunks said. "But I've never really lost anyone."

"For me, it's my greatest source of anger." Gohan said. "I just think about all the lives that were taken, it just builds up inside, until finally it just explodes."

A loud explosion interrupted their conversation. The androids were attacking!

"Damn, not again." Gohan cursed. He quickly transformed into a super saiyan with a yell.

"Gohan! You can't go!" Trunks shouted over the explosions.

"Trunks, no matter what happens, please! Stay here!"

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Trunks retorted. "No way, I can't let you fight those two alone!"

"Listen! I'm a lot more vulnerable with you there with me."

"Gohan please! I'm a lot stronger this time, and I can't let you go alone with your injury." He subconsciously looked at his teacher's arm.

Gohan smiled at his insistence. "Alright Trunks, you win. What _can_ I do with one arm?"

"Thank you Gohan!" Trunks faced away from Gohan to the city. "I won't let you do-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Gohan struck him in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. He lowered his pupil gently to the ground.

Gohan faced the city with a pang of nostalgia. Piccolo had done the same this all those years ago to him. Gohan had a feeling that this would be the last time that he would see Trunks.

" _Goodbye my friend. Don't you dare die."_ That was Gohan's farewell as the super saiyan took to the air towards the city.

He knew he wasn't coming back.

Hours later, Trunks finally awoke. He stood shakily up, and grimaced at the destroyed city smoking in front of him. That's when he realized.

He couldn't sense Gohan's energy.

Thunder made him look up. Great, the storm arrived, conveniently making a dramatic downpour.

As he was battered by the rain, Trunks flew across the city, trying to look for his only friend and teacher. Rain splashed into his eyes, making it difficult to see. He scanned the city, and gasped.

There, below him, in a small pool of rainwater was the unmoving form of Gohan.

Trunks quickly landed, walking by several destroyed cars before he was in front of the body of his teacher. The rainwater disguised his tears as as they silently rolled down his cheeks, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief as he stared at his fallen friend.

Trunks kneeled beside his mentor's body, not knowing that he had done the same thing with Piccolo. He called his friend's name, over and over, shaking the corpse. Trunks hugged his teacher close, quivering with grief.

Trunks screeched in grief and pain, agonized that he was alone. He didn't want to fight the androids alone! He needed Gohan with him. He yelled his cries to the sky, not caring if the androids heard him. Trunks balled his hands so tightly that it made his palms bleed. He had to be stronger, he needed to be stronger!

In a flash of gold and fire, Trunks ascended into a super saiyan for the first time. He pounded the ground, cracking the ground. He cried and cried, letting all his grief spill out. Trunks glanced at his mentor's body, and carried it to where they buried the other Z fighters.

" _I promise you Gohan."_ Trunks thought. " _You and the others won't die in vain."_

* * *

 **And yes, the fic title is a line from the song.**


End file.
